Ruby Rocked
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: Name aside, this will be a fun story to give to you all! Pokemon Trainer Bradley is sent to the world of Remnant to become a Hunter alongside the wild fighter, Yang Xiao Long (My personal favorite character in the series) to master his many abilities and destroy all evil in the world ! Bad summary, I know! Deal with my suckiness! OC/Yang
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rocked

Chapter 1: A Cherished Encounter

-Remnant; Juniors' Club- A young black haired male sat at a counter, looking at a photo of a blonde haired girl.

"She's the one I'm looking for, right buddy?" he asked a small yellow mouse with rosy red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Pika... Pikachu!" the mouse called to him and nodded.

"Arceus better be right on this one... A soul mate for me, huh? I should've went with my gut on this one," he sighed. The mouse creature tilts his head to the side and looked at the male.

"The girl will think I'm crazy and run away from me... That's the last thing I want to happen," he sighed as he shook his head, "I've never had to do this kind of thing before... Why am I doing this, anyway?"

"Pika Pika... Pika Pikachu," the creature said to the male.

"Man, I sometimes wonder what goes on in Arceus' head when he scolds me," the male sighed, "Don't you think, Sparx?" Sparx nods and hops onto the boy's lap.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice," a girl's voice called beside him. The girl from the photo the male had on him walked up to the counter and sat down beside the male.

"Oh, and make sure it has one of those mini umbrellas inside of it... I love those things," the girl smiled.

"How about you, young man?" the bartender asked the male.

"Um... I don't have that much to spend at the moment," the male said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "A glass of ice water for me and my little buddy here." He pets Sparx's head.

"Ka!" Sparx smiled.

"Coming right up," the bartender said with a smile. He walked off somewhere. The girl looked over at the male.

"So, you're new around here?" the girl asked him.

"You could say that, yeah," the male said as he looked over at the girl.

"Got a name, sweetheart?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"Phoenix... Bradley Phoenix," he said.

"Yang Xiao Long," she smiled.

"That's a name," Bradley smiled, "Can I get some advice?"

"Sure... Whatcha need?" Yang asked.

"Um... How do I put this? I'm looking for this girl. Someone told me she was my soul mate," Bradley said as he showed Yang her photo. Yang looked up at him and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Whoa! Wait a sec!"

"Who told you what?" Yang asked seriously as she glared at him.

"I'm not from around here, I swear!" Bradley told her as he looks into her blue eyes, "Listen... I know this seems weird, I know. But, I'm really from another world... Trust me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come here. I have an inkling of how strong you are, anyway."

"Hmm... Really? How much do you know about me?" Yang asked.

"Uh... Actually, I know you're a thrill seeker like me and you lost your mother like me," he told her as Yang lets him go.

"What? H-How'd you..." she asked in shock.

"I know... Someone told me this as soon as I came here," he told her.

"Huh... I see... Well, you know your stuff," she said as she nodded her head, "Just don't try anything funny, got it?"

"Trust me... I wouldn't even know how to in the first place," he told her.

"So, you know how to fight?" Yang asked.

"Mmhmm... Me and my little buddy here," Bradley smiled as he pets Sparx's head.

"Ka!" Sparx smiled as he nudged Bradley.

"Cute little guy you've got there," Yang smiled as she pets Sparx's head.

"Chu!" Sparx smiled.

"His name is Sparx the Pikachu," Bradley said.

"Sparx, huh? With an X?" Yang asked.

"Nice," Bradley smiled, "Everyone from home thinks its a K and an S for some reason."

"Idiots," Yang smiled.

"I know, right?!"

"Your drinks, everyone," the bartender said as he brought Yang, Bradley, and Sparx their drinks.

"Aren't you 2 a little young to be in a place like this?" a voice called to them a a middle aged man walked up to them.

"Aren't you a little old to be called Junior?" Yang retorted as she took a sip from her drink.

"So, you know who I am... Got a name, sweetheart?" the man smirked.

"Hold this, sweetie," Yang told Bradley as she hands him her Strawberry Sunrise.

"Sure..." Bradley said as he took her drink. Yang wiped her hands on a nearby napkin and stood up.

"I've got plenty names... But, I'd prefer if you call me SIR," Yang smirked as she grabbed the man where the sun don't shine. The man lets out a pained yelp and bent over.

"People say you know everything... So, tell me where to find this woman and I'll let you go," Yang said seriously as she held up a yellow phone with a picture of a long black haired woman.

"I-I've never seen her before, I swear!" Junior squeaked.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked as she tightened her grip.

"Ack! I swear, sir!" Junior panicked as he a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Put any more force into that, and he won't be able to go to the bathroom correctly," Bradley said as he took a sip of his water. Sparx sucked the water from his red straw as he and Bradley watched this unfold.

"I know... Just making him see who's boss around these parts," Yang smirked. Suddenly, several of Juniors' cronies came up to the counter and surrounds Yang and Junior.

"Looks like we have an audience... This must be so embarrassing for you," Yang smirked.

"Listen, Blondie... Sir... If you and your boyfriend want to get out of here in one piece, I suggest you let me go. Now," Junior growled.

"Aww... I was starting to enjoy hurting you," Yang smirked as she lets Junior go. Junior groans with relief as he backed away from Yang.

"You'll pay dearly for that, Blondie," Junior snarled as he pulled a pair of red sunglasses from his pocket.

"Dude, you already lost so many man points when she grabbed your junk," Bradley sighed as he shook his head. Junior puts the pair of sunglasses on and walked away from Yang and Bradley.

"Wait here," Yang told Bradley.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he took a sip from his glass. Yang followed Junior and shook her head.

"Aw, come on Junior... I was only playing with you. Come on, let's kiss and make up... I promise," Yang told him as she followed him to the dance floor.

"Huh? Well, ok then," Junior said as he stopped and looked at her. He and Yang leaned in towards each other to kiss... When a fist punched him halfway across the club and into a far wall. Junior had hearts swirling around his head as he groaned in pain. Then, a bottle lands on his head and fully knocked him out.

"I was gonna do that," Yang told Bradley as he lowered his fist.

"I know... But, that wouldn't have been very boyfriend like of me," Bradley joked as he looked at Yang.

"Funny," she giggled as she winked at him, "Looks like we've got a fight on our hands, huh?"

"Pretty much," Bradley smirked as he cracked his neck, "Sparx, let's do this!" Sparx puts down his glass of water and rushed over to Bradley's side. Sparks of electricity surged from his cheeks as he got on all fours.

"Wow... Impressive," Yang smirked.

"Like it? It's his nature to be ready for battle," Bradley smiled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, I've got something to show you... Watch this," Yang smirked as her yellow bracelets grew onto her arms and a shotgun shell came out of one of them.

"I call them Ember Celica," Yang told him, "Shotgun Gauntlets, to be precise."

"Nice... That looks and sounds amazing at the same time," Bradley smiled.

"Right? We are on the same wavelength, huh?" Yang asked as she looked at the black haired teen.

"Yep... Soul mates, remember?" Bradley said.

"Oh... That's what you really meant," Yang said as she lightly blushed. She shook her head and glared at the thugs that surrounded them.

"Are you ready, Yang? Here they come... Uh, Yang?" Bradley said as he looked behind him.

"Might wanna move, dude!" Yang called as she jumped above him. He looked up to see her above him with her right fist reared back behind her.

"Oh... Got it!" Bradley said as he picked up Sparx and jumped out of the way. Yang came back down to the ground and punched it, causing fire and pieces of the floor to come up and knock the thugs back. Bradley skids to a stop and reared back as a thug swung an axe at him. Bradley then tossed Sparx onto the man's face and kicked the man in the stomach. Sparx zapped the man into unconsciousness and smacked him across the face with his tail. Bradley grabbed an incoming axe and threw it to the ground. He glared at the thug who threw the axe and walked over to him.

"That wasn't very nice, now wasn't it?" Bradley asked as he grabbed the thug by the back of the head, "You could kill someone with that, you know... Too bad I can master Aura now or you could've had me there." Bradley held up one hand and a blue sphere of energy appeared in his hand.

"Aura Sphere," he said as the sphere blasted the thug into 3 of his friends, "So stupid... Do you honestly think that's gonna work against me?" He then punched another one who was coming towards him as Yang punched and kicked several more that surrounded her.

"Sparx, give 'em a Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Sparx called as he hopped off of Bradley's shoulder and shot a massive yellow bolt from his entire body at the thugs.

"Thanks!" Yang called to him.

"No problem," Bradley smiled. Then, bullets raced at them from the DJ stand.

"Seriously?" Bradley asked as he puts up a large blue shield. The bullets ricocheted off of the shield and onto the ground.

"I got this," Yang told him as she ran around the shield and used her Ember Celica to launch herself onto the DJ stand and kick the DJ in the throat. She lands beside the DJ and slammed his head onto the turntables and picked him up by his belt and shoot him down to where Bradley and Sparx were.

"Nice... That was flawless," Bradley smiled as he clapped his hands, "Could you teach me how to do that sometime?"

"Maybe... But, thanks for the kind words," Yang smiled as she bowed to him. She then stood up and looked behind Bradley. 2 girls wearing red and white dresses walked up behind Bradley and grabbed him.

"Hey, what the..." Bradley called as he looked back.

"Zip it, pally... If you don't want your throat slit," the girl in the red dress told him as she held up a Qatar to his neck.

"Bradley!" Yang called. Bradley then lets out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the same girl asked him. He looked at the girl in red with a devilish smile.

"It's hilarious to think someone like you has got me subdued," Bradley smirked as he turned to Sparx, "Thunderbolt."

Sparx nodded and shot a massive bolt at them. Bradley flips the twins in front him and tore his hands out of their grip. The twins dodged out of the way of the Thunderbolt and skids to a stop.

"That's the reason why you're going to lose this fight... You're too overconfident." Bradley looked up at Yang and nods. Yang pulled out 2 strings of shotgun shells and reloads her gauntlets.

"I got Red... You take care of White," he called to her.

"Got it!" Yang called as she began to shoot several flares at the girl in white.

"Come on, Red... Show me what you've got," Bradley called as he puts up his fists.

The girl in red began to slash at him and Bradley dodged side to side. He punched at her and she also dodged as well.

"I knew you were better than that! Come on, show me what you're made of!" Bradley punched her in the stomach and drop kicked her in the face. She slid across the floor and quickly got back to her feet.

"Geez... Can't you go easy? I'm a lady," she told him.

"Really? And, you're the one who tried to kill me," Bradley said as he raised his left eyebrow. She charged at him, swinging her claws in front of her.

"See?" Bradley sighed and jumped above her. He lands behind her and slammed her to the ground.

"If you were a little nicer, I would've gone a little easier on you," Bradley said, "You're disappointing me, Red."

"It's Milsha," she groaned.

"Milsha, huh? Wow... That's not a bad name," Bradley said as he picked her up, "If it was as cool as Yang's name is, I would've chosen you. Sorry to break it to you... But, you're not my type." He threw her into a glass pillar and cracked his neck.

"That didn't take long," Yang said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah... Usually, at this point of time..." Bradley said as Sparx hopped onto Bradley's shoulder. Then, the lights on the dance floor turned to the left of the stage, pointing at Junior, who was now awake and fully aware. He held a rocket launcher over his shoulder as he glared at them.

"You 2 are gonna pay for this," he told them as he points the rocket launcher at them.

"Wow... Isn't that overkill?" Bradley asked as he took a fighting stance. Yang did the same.

"And, punching me wasn't necessary?" Junior snarled.

"You were about to kiss my girl," Bradley said as he shrugged his shoulders. "YOUR girl?" Junior asked in surprise, "You 2 just met each other just 10 minutes ago!"

"Love at first sight, Junior boy," Yang smiled as she looked at him. Bradley looked back at her.

"He knows me... That's good enough for me."

"Tell you what... When we're done here, I'll tell you everything about me," Bradley smiled as he looked at her.

"Deal," Yang smiled.

"Oh, stop with that!" Junior groaned as he shot rockets at them.

"Here we go!" Bradley called as he and Yang dodged out of the way of the rockets. Junior shot more rockets at them.

"Sparx, you know what to do! Thunderbolt Counter Shield! Sky Arrow Barrage!" Bradley shot several wind arrows at the rockets as Sparx surrounds Bradley and himself in a surrounding electric force field. Yang shot several of her shots at the rockets and blew them up. Then, Junior stopped firing and the rocket launcher changed into a large red bat. He charged at Yang and swung the bat at her. She parries the attacks with her gauntlets and pushed him back. Then, Junior smacked her with the bat across the face and then in the chest, knocking her to the ground!

"Yang!" Bradley called as the force field went down. Junior smirked and hoisted the bat over his shoulder.

"You..."

"I'm fine, sweetie," Yang called as she got to her feet. Suddenly, her hair began to glow brighter.

"What?!" Junior yelled.

"Is she... Nah," Bradley said to himself.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'll explain later! Stay back, okay?" Yang told him.

"Ok," Bradley said. He and Sparx stood back. Yang charged at Junior and punched him several times. Then, as she punched him one more time.. Her eye color changed to red. Then, she knocked him clear across the club. Junior slowly got back to his feet with a now broken bat in one hand and a clump of Yang's golden yellow locks in the other.

"Wha... You bastard! My hair!" Yang snarled as the golden aura surrounding her exploded.

"Whoa... That's not a good sign," Bradley said as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. Sparx did the same.

"That's bright... Hey, Yang? Uh, Yang?" Bradley called as the light disappeared... And, Junior and Yang were gone!

"Oh, no! Yang?!" Bradley called as he looked at the now ransacked nightclub.

"Pika!" Sparx called as he points at a broken window nearby.

"Maybe outside?" Bradley said, "Come on, buddy."

-Outside- Bradley and Sparx jumped out the window and looked outside and saw Yang and another girl wearing a red dress with a large red hooded cape talking.

"Hey, Yang... What happened just now?" Bradley asked her.

"Huh? Oh, right... Ruby, this is my boyfriend, Bradley. Bradley, this is my little sister, Ruby Rose," Yang smiled.

"Rose? But, your last name... Oh, wait a minute. Half sister?" Bradley asked.

"You're good," Ruby smiled. "I know," Bradley said as he looked at Ruby.

"Oh, and about earlier... That's my Semblance," Yang told Bradley, "Every time I take damage or I get really pissed off, I get stronger."

"Like how a bull sees red and it goes berserk?" Bradley asked.

"Kinda like that," Yang said.

"I see... Well, a promise is a promise," Bradley told her, "First, I'd better find a place to stay in the meantime."

"Chu! Pikachu!" Sparx told Bradley.

"Oh, yeah... Ruby, this is my buddy, Sparx the Pikachu. I can explain everything later," Bradley told her, "If you don't mind me asking... Do you 2 have a place to stay?"

"Yeah... We live with our uncle," Yang said.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Ruby told him.

"Really? I don't want to be a burden," Bradley told her.

"Don't sweat it, babe! Come on, I'll treat you right!" Yang told Bradley as she grabbed his left forearm and pulled him along, "Let's get going, Ruby."

"Coming!" Ruby smiled as she followed Yang.

"Oh, boy... This might be a lot stranger than I previously thought!" Bradley thought.

"Might be fun, though!" another voice called to him.

"Not now, SirKnight!" Bradley thought in a panic as he sat behind Yang on her motorcycle.

"Watch the hands, sweetheart... We're going for a ride!" Yang told him as she starts her motorcycle. She rode off with a panicking Bradley riding with her. Sparx looked up at Ruby and hops onto her shoulder.

"Aww... Ok, you can go with me. Hang on!" Ruby smiled as she pets Sparx's head. She took off after the bike into the night.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rocked

Chapter 2: 0 To Crazy!

-Weeks Later; Vale; Nighttime- Bradley and Ruby stood on the outside of a particular store and looked at the name of the store.

"Dust Store," Bradley said.

"Mmhmm... This is where you can get the gear you need to tweak out your Lightning Chariot. Come on," Ruby told him.

"Am I glad I got this awesome katana that turns into my very own shotgun gauntlets!" Bradley smiled as he looked at his green katana that rested in its holster on his back.

"Chu!" Sparx smiled.

"To be a huntsman, you must have a weapon at all times," Yang and Ruby's uncle's voice told him in the back of his mind.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Ladies first," Bradley smiled as he opened the door for Ruby.

"Such a gentleman," Ruby giggled as she passed by him.

"I try for my girlfriend's little sister," Bradley smiled as he walked in after her. Sparx hops off of Bradley's shoulder and walked on his hind legs beside Bradley. The red bandana Ruby gave Sparx fluttered lightly around his neck.

"Hey, Ruby... Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Ruby smiled as she looked at him.

"Why do creatures named Grimm rule here?" Bradley asked her.

"Honestly, I don't even know myself," Ruby said as she folds her arms across her small chest.

"Well, let's see what we got here," Bradley said as he browsed the shelves. Ruby went over to a magazine rack and picked up a red magazine and began to read from it as she slipped on a pair of black headphones over her ears. Sparx hopped onto her left shoulder and looked into the magazine as well.

"Man... This selection would work for me," Bradley said as he picked up a blue canister. He then walked up to the counter and placed the canister down.

"Ahh... I like your taste, young man... General Ironwood has the same kind of upgrade to his weapon," the old man smiled.

"He must be pretty famous around Vale..." Bradley commented as he pulled out his red wallet. Suddenly, a group of men busted through the front doors and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me... We're busy here."

"Well, your business will have to wait," a man's voice called to Bradley. Bradley turned to a man in a white suit jacket and black dress pants with black dress shoes and a red fedora. The man walked up to Bradley and looked casually at him.

"Who are you?" Bradley asked him.

"Torchwick... Roman Torchwick," the man smirked.

"Phoenix... Bradley Phoenix," Bradley told the man.

"Ah... Never heard of you," Torchwick smirked.

"Likewise," Bradley said as he rolled his eyes.

"A smart mouth, huh? Boys?" Torchwick said as he raised his staff, "Remove him." Bradley quickly grabbed the blue canister and opened it. A microchip fell out of the canister into the palm of his hand. Bradley then quickly inserts the microchip into his katana's handle and pulled out the katana.

"Oh? And, what exactly are you gonna do with that?"

"Watch," Bradley said as he spun it in a circle at his right side. The katana changed into a massive shotgun.

"Like it? It's my Lightning Chariot!" Then, a thug sailed across the room from where Ruby and Sparx were.

"This is a disaster... You 3, handle this. You, go help your buffoon teammate," Torchwick ordered. One of the thugs raced around the corner as the other 3 surrounds Bradley.

"Like Yang always says... YOLO!" Bradley called as he pulled out a small black pellet. He threw down the pellet and jumped out the window as well as Ruby. Smoke filled the entire store as Ruby and Bradley stood up.

"Man... This is a crazy situation I've gotten myself in," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"It's bound to happen with you, huh?" SirKnight called from her Poke Ball.

"Unfortunately, yes... That is true," Bradley sighed. He pumped the shotgun and a shotgun shell fell out of the side.

"All right... Who's first?" Ruby called as she pulled her headphones off and turned them off. She glared at the thugs surrounding her, Sparx, and Bradley and turned to Bradley with a smirk.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bradley asked her.

"Crescendo Twister?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Hell yes!" Bradley called as he changes the shotgun into his katana. He and Ruby grabbed each other's free hand and Bradley twirled her around in a circle.

"Sparx, Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Sparx called as he hopped over Bradley's head and launched a full power Thunderbolt at the surrounding gang members. Bradley then threw Ruby at one of them and she spun like a top as she used the momentum of Bradley's throw to give her more speed. She knocked the thug into the wall and bounced off of him and attacked 3 more of them the same way she attacked the 1st one. Bradley stopped spinning and charged at 2 more, slamming them into the ground. Ruby lands beside Bradley and pumps her scythe/sniper rifle combo, letting a shell casing fall out.

"Hmm... You 3 will be most troublesome if I let you live," Roman's voice called as he stepped out of the broken window, "With that in mind... I hate to say it; but, this is goodbye." He points his red and black cane at them. It opened to reveal a scope lens on top and a gun barrel pointed at them.

"Wow... No chill about it, either," Bradley said as he shook his head, "Rubes, take cover!" She nods as Sparx hops onto her left shoulder. She shot her scythe in front of her and pushed herself back a few feet. Bradley puts his katana away as he held his free right hand out in front of him.

"Oh? Are we surrendering?" Roman asked him.

"Nope," Bradley said plainly, "Waiting on you, pal."

"Don't mind if I do," Roman smirked as he shot a large orange ball at Bradley.

"Look out!" Ruby called.

"ElectroPulse," Bradley smirked. A large shockwave knocked the ball into the ground, causing an explosion to kick up smoke into the air!

"Huh?!" Ruby gasped.

"Pika Pika!" Sparx called to Bradley.

"I'm on it! Eragon, let's go!" Bradley called. Just then, a large black shadow shot out of the smoke and flew into the air. A large black lizard with black skin and large black wings hovered in the air.

(Yes... I forgot to mention. Eragon's a Shiny Charizard! A/N.)

"Wow... Cool," Ruby said to herself.

"I see him! Eragon, cut him off with Flamethrower!" Bradley called as he looked over to his right. Eragon roared as he shot flames out of his mouth towards a building. Roman stopped as flames licked at him. Eragon stopped shooting fire as he lands on the building.

"Caught you, pal... Where you gonna go now?" Bradley smirked as he hops off of Eragon's back. Ruby came up beside Bradley as Roman started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"You think you have me cornered? Well, no chance," Roman laughed. An airship hovered right behind Roman.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?!" Bradley yelled in shock. Roman hopped onto the airship and smirks as he looked back at them.

"I'd love to stay and chat... But, I am a busy man," he called. He tossed them a red crystal and fired an orange ball at them after the crystal hits the ground in front of them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Roman called. Suddenly, an icicle crashed into the airship wall beside him. A girl with amber brown hair held a rapier in her right hand. The girl was accompanied by a blonde haired woman with glasses on her face.

"You might wanna take back that Whoo-hoo, pal... This fight ain't over yet!" the girl called as she flicked her wrist and several icicles attacked the airship. The woman waved her wand and several stalagmites also attacked the ship. Roman glared at the 2 females who came to Bradley and Ruby's aide.

"Hey... We got company," he called to the pilot. The pilot got out of her seat and Roman took over the controls. She stood at the opening of the airship where Roman stood and held her left hand out. The ground underneath them began to glow a bright red and the woman used some sort of spell to push Ruby, Sparx, and Bradley backwards out of harm's way. She flipped forward and waved her black wand. The ground shot up and the girl that was with the woman was launched towards the airship! She lands right on the side and glared at the pilot. She vaulted herself into the ship and faced the pilot.

"Who are you, anyway?" the girl asked the pilot.

"Your worst enemy," the pilot smirked as she summoned several stalagmites to race at the girl. She used her sky blue rapier to parry the stalagmites away from her and the girl charged at the woman. She swung her sword at her several times and kicked the pilot in the stomach. The pilot glared at her as she used some kind of shockwave to blow the girl off her feet. She stabs her rapier's blade into the floor to stop her fall and looked behind her. The open doorway was behind her.

"What about you, kid? Got a name?" the pilot asked as she walked up to the girl.

"My name is Callison Northwind," she told her as she stood up. Suddenly, the ship rocked back and forth! It was being attacked by several blue sharp stones as well as red and blue spheres. Bradley and a Lucario shot several Aura Spheres at the ship while the woman controlled the blue stones as they bombarded the ship.

"Aura, let's do this next attack together!" Bradley told the Lucario. The Lucario nodded as he and Bradley was surrounded in a blue energy.

" **Aura Storm!** " Bradley and Aura the Lucario called as they fired a large blue beam at the ship. The ship was hit on the right side and it began to malfunction.

"Hoo-ah! Right where the engine is!" Bradley called as he pumped his left fist into the air. Callison leaped out of the ship and created a platform for herself to stand on. She looked up and moved her rapier like it was a wand. Suddenly, icicles rained down onto the ship. Then, a bright red light came up from under Callison and blew her back towards the others. Bradley went over to Callison and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks... I've never seen you around here before. Got a name, bud?" Callison asked him.

"Phoenix... Bradley Edgar Phoenix," Bradley smiled, "These guys are my friends." Sparx and Eragon smiled as Aura nods to her.

"Hi there... Can't talk right now! Bradley, let's hit him with everything we've got!" Ruby called as her scythe turned into a high powered rifle. Bradley pulled out his katana and the handle snapped onto his wrists. He and Ruby fired their weapons at the pilot while Callison conjured up some icicles around her and shot them at the plane. The woman stopped the assault by blasting the incoming bullets and summoning the same red light underneath them. Eragon grabs Bradley and pulled him to safety as Aura did the same for Ruby and Sparx. The blonde moved Callison out of harm's way as she side flipped to the left. When the ground under them exploded, they were already to safety. The airship got away in the chaos.

"Damn! Cowards!" Bradley called as he looked off into the distance where the airship escaped. He sighed as he shook his head.

"Eragon... Thanks. That was a close one. Let's go see if Ruby, Aura, and Sparx are all right." Eragon smiled as he flew over to the others.

"Wow... A real Huntress. Can I get your autograph?" Ruby asked the blonde. Suddenly, Ruby was knocked out by Callison!

"Hey! What..." Bradley called as a shadow appears behind Bradley and kicked him to the ground. He crashed to the ground and slowly lost consciousness. As he did, his Pikachu raced over to him and called to him.

-Later; Interrogation Room- Bradley groaned as he sat up and looked around.

"Hello there, Sleeping Beauty... Have a good rest?" a male voice asked him. He looked around and saw a man with grey hair and glasses sitting in front of him.

"Ugh... My head. Who knocked me out?" Bradley groaned as he held his head.

"Sorry for that... Callison can get a little... Overzealous sometimes," the man said as he passed him a cup of water.

"Thanks," Bradley said as he took the water and drank it. He puts the cup down and looked at the man.

"So, you're not from here... Are you?" the man asked Bradley.

"Nope... I'm from Fells Town," Bradley told him.

"I see... Then, this is not technology from our world," the man said as he up a black Poke Ball.

"No... Can I have that back?" Bradley asked.

"Here," the man said as he hands the ball back to Bradley.

"You open it like this," Bradley said as he tossed it out after pressing a button on the front. A Gardevoir appears besides Bradley and bowed respectfully.

"Hello... I am SirKnight. It's very nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Telepathy... Amazing," the man said.

"You trust him?" Bradley asked her.

"Yes... His heart is pure," SirKnight told Bradley.

"Ok, then... You've never led me astray before," Bradley told her.

"And, you came here to train in becoming a Huntsman?" the man asked him.

"Yeah... Although, I have been to an academy before back where I'm from," Bradley told him.

"The only way to become a huntsman... Is to attend school," the man smiled as he hands him a pamphlet. It was to a school called Beacon Academy.

"Beacon? Sounds a lot like Lighthouse Academy back in the Omni Region, huh?" Bradley told SirKnight. She nods and smiled. He and her met each other at the Lighthouse Academy and have been together ever since.

(Not in that sense, though. A/N.)

"My bonds with Eragon, Aura, SirKnight, Sparx, Geckan, and Legion are pure... If I go, they go," Bradley told the man.

"Of course... They are your invaluable partners, after all. Maybe this is a time of change for everyone," the man smiled as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait... Before you go... Who exactly are you?" Bradley asked as the man walked to the door and stopped. He turned to Bradley and stopped.

"My name is Ozpin... And, I will see you at Beacon soon," the man smiled as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Rocked

Chapter 3: Academy Hijinks

-Airship to Beacon; A Few Days Later- Bradley looked out the window as Ruby was bear hugged by Yang.

"I can't believe my little sister and my boyfriend are gonna attend Beacon with me!" Yang giggled as she swung Ruby around.

"Oof... Can't... Breathe," Ruby gasped.

"Ok, Yang... Let her go," Bradley sighed as he shook his head.

"Okay," Yang said as she lets Ruby go and Ruby gasped.

"Thank you," Ruby groaned.

"No problem," Bradley smirked. He stood up and looked at Sparx... Who was wandering around and looking at everyone. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at a certain girl with tiger ears and a tail.

"Chu!" Sparx said in amazement.

"Oh, hello there... You look so cute!" the girl smiled as she picked Sparx up and hugged him.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Sparx called as electricity sparked from his cheeks. He accidentally shocked the tiger girl and she lets out a shout of surprise. When Sparx stopped shocking her, she was charred black and soot came out of her mouth as she fell backwards.

"Pika Pika! Chu!" Sparx panicked as he shook the girl.

"Wowie! That was tingly!" the girl giggled as she sat up and pets Sparx's head.

"Ka!" Sparx smiled as he snuggled into the girl's arms.

"Excuse me... That's my little buddy you're holding," Bradley told the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I just couldn't resist his cuteness!" the tiger girl giggled as she stood up, "Shelia Valentine... Nice to meet you."

"Bradley Phoenix. That's my little buddy, Sparx the Pikachu," Bradley smiled. Sparx waved up to Sheila and smiled at her.

"Pikachu," Sparx smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Shelia giggled as she looked down at Sparx.

"Jeez... Can't a guy get a little rest around here?" a male voice grumbled. An orange haired boy sat up and took his orange hood off of his green eyes.

"I wouldn't be sleeping on a big old tub like this," Callison's voice called to them. She walked up to Bradley and smiled.

"Callie... Nice to see you again," Bradley told her, "Where did you go that night?"

"Well... I was heading back to Beacon. But, I missed my ride," Callison sighed as she shook her head, "The woman that helped you and Ruby is... My mother, Glenda Goodwitch."

"Yo... What? That was your mother?" Bradley gasped as he looked at Callison.

"Yep..." Callison smirked, "She taught me everything I know."

"Hmm... That's good to know," Sheila smiled as she hugged Sparx again.

"Pika! Pika..." Sparx panicked as he was smothered in Sheila's huge bust.

"Uh... Sparx?" Bradley said.

"PIKA!" Sparx called as he zapped Sheila again. Sheila lets out another squeak as she was zapped with thousand volts of electricity. When Sparx stopped, Sheila fell backwards and coughed out soot.

"Wowzers... That really smarts," Sheila said. Sparx hopped out of Sheila's arms and raced over to Ruby. He hops onto Ruby's shoulder and hid behind Ruby's head.

"We can still see you, Sparx... I'm sorry, Sheila. Sparx isn't exactly used to hugs like that," Bradley told Sheila, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay!" Sheila giggled as she shook the soot off of her.

"Can a guy get some rest around here?!" the same male growled as he sat up and glared at Bradley and Sheila.

"Excuse me, bruh! We're trying to talk here!" Bradley told him.

"The name's Ryan Camelot... And, I'm not your bro!" the male told Bradley.

"Hey, guys... Calm down. We're not here to fight each other," Yang told them as she got in between them.

"Look, we're sorry for making a lot of noise and waking you up... But, there are other places to nap," Bradley told Ryan.

"..."

"Truce?"

"Fine." Ryan and Bradley shook hands.

"Name's Phoenix... Bradley Phoenix. This is my girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long," Bradley told him, "That's Callison Northwind, a friend of ours... This is Sheila Valentine... And, this is Ruby Rose. Ruby is Yang's younger sister."

"Hi there! It's very nice to meet you!" Sheila giggled as she shook Ryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Callison said respectfully.

"Hi there," Yang smirked.

"Hello," Ruby smiled.

"Oh... And, the little yellow mouse is Sparx the Pikachu," Bradley said. Sparx poked his head from behind Ruby and waved at Ryan.

"Cute... Well, I'm gonna sleep over there," Ryan told them, "I had a long night of slaying Grimm near my homeland." He laid down on a bench and fell asleep.

"Oh... That's why he was tired," Callison realized as she fold her arms.

"Ok... Well, we're almost there, anyway," Yang called to the others as she walked up to a window. Suddenly, a blonde male rushed past Yang and bent over, vomiting on Bradley's shoes.

"Dagh! Watch it, you idiot!" Bradley roared as he picked the male up by the shoulders and hoisted him into the air, "Those are my favorite shoes!"

"Ugh... Sorry," the male groaned, "I don't like flying..."

"Watch where you hurl, man... I only bought 2 pairs with me," Bradley told him as he dropped the male.

"Excuse me... I have to go barf again," the male groaned as he raced past Bradley.

"Eww! Get away from me! Get away!" Ruby panicked as the male raced past her.

"Aww, man... My shoes," Bradley groaned as he looked at his favorite gold and black shoes all covered in puke, "That's gonna stain... What do I do?"

"Pika..." Sparx said.

"Oh, right... SirKnight, could you lend me a hand?" Bradley asked as he tossed out a black Poke Ball. SirKnight came out and looked at Bradley's shoes.

"Those are the shoes your father gave you before you headed out to Unova, right?" SirKnight asked Bradley.

"Yep... And, now... Some quirky idiot puked all over them. Could you use Hidden Power and wash them off for me?" Bradley asked her.

"Of course... This will only take a second," SirKnight smiled as she held a blue orb in the middle of her hands. She hovered the blue orb over Bradley's shoes and the puke immediately washed off his shoes.

"Thank you, SirKnight... You're a lifesaver," Bradley smiled as he dried off his shoes. She smiled and nodded as she evaporates the blue orb with the puke inside and bowed to Bradley.

"You know I got your back," SirKnight smiled.

-Beacon Academy; A Little Later- The airship lands on a platform and several groups of students walked out of the airship. The blonde male rushed out of the airship and stopped near a trash can. He ducked his head inside and vomits into the trash can.

"Poor guy," a voice called. Bradley and his friends walked past him and up to the courtyard... Where there was a large fountain in the middle of the square and many students passed by it.

"Wow..." Yang and Ruby called as they looked on in amazement.

"This is Beacon... Every huntsman and huntress' alma mater," Callison called as she looked around.

"This looks a lot like Lighthouse Academy," Bradley told SirKnight, "Brings back memories, huh?"

"Yeah... This school is prestigious, all right," SirKnight said, "I miss Hilda and Satoni... They were real good friends."

"Yeah... Same here," Bradley sighed as he walked ahead of everyone.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang called as she grabbed Bradley's arm and looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry... I'm just having a trip down memory lane," Bradley smiled as he looked up at the large school building, "I'm okay, Yang. But... This takes me back to when I was 12 and I attended school for a little bit at this academy called Lighthouse Academy. I was there for 2 years and I made a lot of friends... Including 2 kids named Satoni Ketchum and Hilda Berlitz. We were the top 3 ranked in the entire school... And, that really didn't matter to us. All we wanted to do is become closer to our Pokémon... But, one day... Satoni was killed in a tragic accident by a pack of wild Tauros. Hilda and I were devastated by it. But, after his death... His brother told me to never worry. Life happens... And, it'll hit you harder than a Bouffalant's Head Charge," Bradley told Yang.

"Oh, jeez... I'm sorry for your loss," Yang told him.

"It's okay, Yang... I'm fine. Wait... Where's Sparx and Ruby?" Bradley asked as he looked around.

"Oh... I think they're by the courtyard," Yang told him, "I'm sure they're fine... Besides... You and I have some catching up to do."

"Oh, boy..." Bradley said as Yang pulled him away.

-Meanwhile- Ruby was being chewed out by a long white haired girl as Sparx hid behind Ruby's left leg.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" the girl scolded Ruby as she shook a bottle of dust into Ruby's face. Ruby sneezed and an explosion blew her off her feet. Sparx rolled backwards and stopped when Ruby lands on her back.

"You imbecile! Now, look at what you did!"

"You waved dust into my nose... It was bound to happen," Ruby told the girl.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked seriously as she glared at Ruby.

"Weiss Schnee... Heir to the Schnee Dust company. Home to many different fawness labor laws being broken, that is," a black haired girl told the white haired girl as she walked up to Ruby and helped her to her feet.

"Why, you... Oh!" the white haired girl scoffed and walked off.

"Thanks..." Ruby said... But, as she turned... The girl who helped her was walking off.

"Ok..." Ruby sighed. Suddenly, the blonde male from before walked up to Ruby and smiled.

"Hi there... I'm Jaune Arc," he smiled as he held out his hand.

"Ruby... This is Sparx," Ruby smiled as she shook his hand, "Wait... Are you the guy who puked on my sister's boyfriend's shoes?"

-Later- Ruby and Jaune walked and talked with each other as they passed by several other people.

"All I'm saying is... Air sickness is not a laughing matter. It sucks," Jaune told Ruby.

"I believe you... Besides... I'm here to show my stuff. You can't let something like that keep you down," Ruby told Jaune.

"Yeah... You're right. Thanks, Crater Face," Jaune teased.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you!" Ruby scolded Jaune.

"Sorry, sorry... By the way, what's that thing on your shoulder?" Jaune asked as he points at Sparx.

"Oh, him? This is Sparx," Ruby told Jaune, "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah... For a yellow creature," Jaune said. Electricity sparked from Sparx's cheeks.

"Hey, don't be like that! Sparx has feelings, too!" Ruby told Jaune.

"Right... Sorry," Jaune said, "Anyway... What kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby pulled out her collapsible scythe and held it out in front of her.

"This is Crescent Rose... My weapon of choice. It's a large scythe... But, it also doubles as a high powered sniper rifle," Ruby smirked as she spun her scythe behind her and set it on her right side.

"Whoa..." Jaune said.

"Well, I still have to make a few modifications to it..." Ruby said.

"Wait... You made that thing?!" Jaune gasped. Sparx looked at Ruby in shock.

"Yep... This is my pride and joy," Ruby smiled.

-Meanwhile- Bradley and Yang walked past a large classroom and stopped.

"So, let me get this straight... You're a champion of your home region?" Yang asked as she leaned her back against the wall.

"Yes..." Bradley said as he did the same.

"Also, you beaten 5 regions... But, you're not done with Unova?" Yang asked.

"Correct," Bradley told her.

"And, this being called Arceus... It summoned you to a rift in time and space and brought you here?" Yang asked.

"Bingo," Bradley smiled, "You catch on fast, Yang."

"If you told me all that when we first met... I would've knocked you out and blocked that memory out," Yang told him as she looked at him, "But, obviously... After seeing you in action, how can I not believe you?"

"Well... You could always punch me," Bradley joked.

"What good will that do?" Yang asked him.

"Just in case," Bradley laughed.

"You are one weird individual, Bradley Phoenix," Yang smirked as she punched him in the left shoulder.

"See? I know what you'll do next before you realize it," Bradley told her.

"How do you do that, anyway?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well, you remember back at the club? That attack I did? Aura Sphere? It's part of my abilities... Or, Aura Mastery. I've did a lot of special training myself and that was the result," Bradley told her.

"Ahh... That makes sense," Yang said, "Hey, we'd better get to the auditorium... They might be waiting on us."

"True," Bradley said he stood up straight, "Do you know the way?"

"No," Yang said simply as she looked at him.

"Didn't think so," Bradley teased. Yang punched Bradley on the shoulder again.

"You're so stupid," Yang giggled as she kissed him.

"Mm... Strawberry," Bradley smirked as he kissed Yang, "One of my favorite flavors..."

"I know you so well, huh?" Yang giggled as she held him. He nods as he kissed her again.

"Get a room, you two," a voice called. A dark skinned male walked up to them and frowned.

"Ahem!" Bradley coughed as he and Yang quickly separated and looked at the male. He had brown eyes and black hair in an afro. He also had sharp teeth and a snout as well.

"Another faunus," Yang said as she looked at him, "A lot of faunus are attending Beacon thus year, huh?"

"You can say that again," the male growled as he walked up to Bradley, "You try anything with any of the faunus... It won't be a nice time for you, pal."

"All right, wolfie... Back off," Yang told him.

"No, Yang... It's ok," Bradley told Yang, "I promise... Now, you promise not to bother me in return."

"Deal... Now, you'd better get moving to the auditorium. The meeting is gonna start," the male said as he walked off.

"Wait a minute," Bradley called to him. The male stopped and he turned back to Bradley.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Jonah Lancelot."

"Bradley Phoenix. This is Yang Xiao Long," Bradley told him. Jonah nods and walked off.

"We'd better follow him... Or, we might get lost," Yang told Bradley.

"Right... Come on," Bradley said as he followed Jonah. Yang followed behind them.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby Rocked

Chapter 4: First Step Into Oblivion

-Auditorium- Bradley and Yang made it to the auditorium and looked around at the many different teens and Faunus that were present there.

"Yang!" Ruby's voice called to Yang. She saw Ruby and Sparx head over to them.

"Hey, sis... How's it going?" Yang smiled as she looked at her half younger sister.

"After you and Bradley abandoned Sparx and I, this mean girl showed up and started yelling at us and ordering us and I blew up and there was fire and I think ice and..." Ruby spoke quickly.

"Whoa... Ice? How'd you use ice?" Bradley asked Ruby.

"Well, she shook dust into my face... And, the next thing I knew... I was on the ground and the girl continued to yell at me and I just wish she'd stop and let me apologize..." Ruby told them.

"Wow... No shortness of breath? You are the second person besides Roxie to talk really fast and long without fainting," Bradley chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Ruby whined.

"You!" the girl from earlier yelled. Ruby hops into Yang's arms and panicked.

"Oh, god... It's happening again!" Ruby panicked.

"Chill out, Ruby... You don't need to freak the hell out, ya know," Bradley told her.

"But, she..." Ruby said.

"I got this," Bradley told her as he turned to the white haired girl, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"She caused my suitcases to fall over and blew a crater in the courtyard!" she told him.

"Uh-huh... I see the problem. But, there is a solution... Apologize to Ruby," Bradley told the girl.

"What?! Why do I have to apologize?!" the girl argued.

"You're the reason Ruby created the crater in the first place," Bradley told her, "Besides... You really need to give someone the benefit of the doubt."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" she argued as she glared at him.

"I'm the Equalizer... Your name?" Bradley joked as he folds his arms.

"Weiss Schnee... And, Equalizer is a stupid alias," she told him with a sneer.

"Well... Somebody's got their panties in a bunch," Bradley told her.

"Why, you!" Weiss snarled as she held out her white rapier out in front of her. The auditorium was silent as all eyes were on Bradley and Weiss.

"Someone's tsundere," Bradley told Weiss, "What... You can't handle the truth?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!" Weiss told him as she swung her rapier at him. Bradley tilts his head to the left and smirked.

"I know that your stance is sloppy as brown gravy," Bradley taunted her.

"What?! You little..." Weiss snarled as she stood back and glared at her. She slashed at him and he moved out of the way. He looked at Weiss with a small smirk on his face.

"You think you're better than me?"

"No... I know," Bradley smirked as he took a few steps backward and looked at Weiss, "A princess like you? Nowhere near perfect. Nobody's perfect... Not by a long shot."

"I told you... You don't know anything!" Weiss called as she raced at him.

"I don't think you understand, Schnee..." Bradley told her as he grabbed her when she got close, "You may have everything... But, you have nothing. You may have all the money in the world... But, all that will be worth nothing... If you had some friends to be with you. You're too mean, Weiss Schnee... You'll never have friends if you act this way." Weiss was speechless at his serious talk. She pulled away from him and took deep breaths.

"I knew a person like you... Thinking the world revolves around you. An attitude like that will only get you a lifetime of loneliness and sorrow. That person is in prison now... Because of the mistakes he made and he never made up for it. But, you... Only you have the power to change that." Weiss looked away from him and sighed. Then, microphone feedback pierced through the air.

"Hello, everyone... Welcome to Beacon. My name is Glenda Goodwitch, as most of you know by now. I'm here to make sure we all have a good 4 years here at Beacon. Now, let's turn our attention to the principal of this academy, Professor Ozpin," Glenda called. Then, Ozpin walked up to the mic and nods to Glenda.

"All I see is... Wasted talent. But, as you spend your time here at Beacon, all that talent will be put to good use. The entrance exam is the first step to your experience at Beacon... Some has passed, many have failed and was deemed unworthy... And, others have died. But, only you have the power to change your destiny for the better. It is up to you... To take the first step," Ozpin explained as he looked out at the many faces in the crowd.

"Sounds a lot like the Gauntlet back home, huh?" Bradley told Sparx.

"Chu," Sparx agreed.

(I'll explain the back-story in a later chapter. I just want to get past the Emerald Forest arc first! Promise! A/N.)

"The Gauntlet?" Yang and Ruby asked at the same time.

"It's an obstacle course that a Pokémon and their trainer must take to be accepted into the Lighthouse Academy," Bradley told them, "If you fail, you must forfeit your admission and be sent back home."

"Wow..." Ruby said.

"Sounds rough," Yang told him.

"Originally, I failed the test... But, when I was leaving... The academy was attacked. I ended up saving the principal from getting killed," Bradley told them.

"So, you got permission to stay at Lighthouse?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Bradley smiled.

"So, where should we go to sleep?" Ryan called as he stretched his arms out.

"There will be room enough for everyone right here... Tomorrow, you all will be participating in the entrance exam," Glenda called.

-Later That Night- Ruby laid on her red sleeping bag, writing in her notebook as she hummed to herself.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang called as she laid down beside Ruby.

"Don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby told her.

"I approve... But, I got my own," Yang smirked. Bradley sat on his black and green sleeping bag as he looked at a picture of a brown haired girl and a raven black haired boy besides a younger version of himself. He smiled and puts the picture away.

"Hmm... This is interesting," SirKnight's voice called telepathically to Bradley.

"What?" Bradley asked her.

"That boy from earlier... That wolf Faunus... Why did he threaten you?" SirKnight asked him.

"I have no idea," Bradley said as he folds his arms, "But, whatever is wrong with that guy... We can't let it bother us."

"Hey... Got some candles?" a voice asked him. The girl who helped Ruby earlier was standing over him.

"Yeah, I think I do... Hang on a sec," Bradley told her as he reached into his green duffel bag. He pulls out several white candles and hands a few to the girl.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem... Name's Bradley Phoenix," Bradey told her.

"Blake," she told him, "I guess I'll... See you around?"

"Yeah... You will," Bradley told her. She smiled and walked off.

"Blake, huh? Something tells me she's hiding something... But, why?" Bradley thought, "Is she hiding from someone?"

"She's a Faunus," SirKnight told him.

"Really? How can you tell?" Bradley asked her.

"She thinks like an actual cat sometimes and at dinner... She ate actual tuna," SirKnight said.

"Huh... And, I thought that was normal," Bradley said, "I think we should keep that a secret... Don't tell anyone except her."

"Got it," SirKnight said. Then, Yang and Ruby went over to Blake and stood over her.

"Huh? Why are they going over to Blake?" Bradley asked as he looked over at them. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Y'all good over here?" Bradley asked them.

"Hey... Just talking to Mystery Girl here. No biggie," Yang told him.

"Hey, Blake... Don't mind these 2. They're friends," Bradley told Blake.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Blake told him.

"Wait... How do you know her name?!" Yang asked him as she jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Hey, no jabbing... She told me when I told her my name and I gave her the candles," Bradley told her.

"Oh..." Yang said.

"Is someone jealous?" Bradley smirked.

"N-no... Why would I be..." Yang told him.

"Yang, you have no reason to be jealous," Bradley told her as he got closer to her, "You're my one and only... Remember that."

"Ahem!" Ruby coughed.

"Oh, right... Anyway," Bradley said.

"Whatcha reading?" Ruby asked Blake.

"It's a story about a princess fighting for her kingdom," Blake told her.

"I like reading... It takes you to a whole different world," Ruby smiled.

"It sure does," Blake smiled.

"Well, this is a riveting conversation," Yang said.

"Yang..." Bradley told her.

"What?"

"No," Bradley told her.

"I'm not a dog!" Yang told him.

"Yeah... I know that," he smirked as he poked Yang on the tip of her nose.

"What the... Hey! Don't tease me!" Yang told him as she punched him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Bradley gasped as he fell back and held his stomach.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry!" Yang panicked.

"Oww... That hurts. Reminder... Don't tease Yang," Bradley groaned.

"Can you guys keep it down?!" Weiss's voice called to them as she walked up to them, "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Oh my god..." Bradley sighed.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang yelled at the same time.

"Guys, seriously..." Bradley sighed.

"You, stay out of this!" Weiss told him.

"..." Bradley didn't respond... Instead, he pulled out a silver Poke Ball and called out Aura.

"Use AuraPulse," Bradley told him telepathically. Aura nods and tossed an Aura Sphere into the air. It popped loudly and a small mist surrounds the arguing girls and calmed them down.

"Are we good, now? Look, you and I clearly don't like each other... But, we should keep it down. People are trying to sleep. Now, let's get some sleep," Bradley told Weiss. Weiss scoffed and walked away from him.

"Sorry about the noise, Blake... Have a good night, okay?" Bradley told her, "Come on, Yaggie... Rubes."

"That nickname has to be changed, you know," Yang told him as she and Ruby followed him.

"Nah... Don't think I will change it anytime soon," Bradley teased Yang.

"Ooh..." Yang said as she hugged him, "Tell me why I still love you."

"Hmm... Because, I'm stupid and handsome?"

"Close enough."

"Wait... Did I just roast myself?"

"No... This is a roast. Your brain is smaller than a squirrel."

"That sucked more than a baby sucking on a pacifier."

"That's a lot of sucking."

"You guys are terrible."

"Hey... It's me and Yang. We love puns and roasts."

"They're... Punny."

"Wow... That's not a good pun, though."

"Hey... You're supposed to be on my side, here."

"Yeah, yeah..."

-The Next Day- Bradley slowly opened his eyes and saw Yang laying on top of him, hugging him.

"Hmm? Yaggs, why are you hugging me?" Bradley yawned. Yang slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh... Good morning, hon... I just wanted to cuddle," Yang purred as she continued to hug him.

"That's great and all... But, today's our big day," Bradley told her. Yang quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wait... What time is it?!" Yang asked Bradley. Sparx tilts his head up and looked at Bradley.

"Chu..." Sparx yawned.

"I think... About... 8'ish," Bradley told her.

"We have 2 hours left? Oh, man... I thought we were late," Ruby yawned as she sat up and looked around.

"Do not scare me like that... Come on, then. We'd better get going," Yang told him. All the students started to wake up as Yang, Bradley, and Ruby walked to the changing rooms.

-End Chapter 4-


End file.
